Luna de invierno
by Maeva Cavendish
Summary: Para Sofía Gianetti el precio de descubrir su historia es perder a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento amó. Los Cullen le ofrecen un nuevo comienzo, Forks le presenta un nuevo amor, ¿pero será ella capaz de enfrentarse a su mayor terror para proteger a su nueva familia?/Historia de imprimación.


Si en el algún momento de mi vida tuviera que contar mi historia, supongo que a lo que más le temería sería decir mi nombre, debido a los múltiples cambios que he tenido que aceptar conforme iba creciendo. ¿Cómo me llamo? No puedo definirlo aún. Cada quién decide llamarme cómo se le da la gana, tirando de mi hacia diferentes vidas, eligiendo por mí la forma en que debo comportarme, vestirme y ser. ¿Acaso puedo definirme cómo una sola persona?, supongo que estás experiencias debieron formar un ser fuerte, con grandes bases; sin embargo, contemplando mi última escena pienso que, en lugar de engrandecerme, todas estas vidas solamente me fragmentaron, me convirtieron en un ser frágil y lastimado que ni siquiera en su último minuto pudo salvar a su ser más amado.

x

Cuando tenía 13 años mi familia y yo decidimos emprender un viaje en carretera, mis padres (Josías y Teresa) regresaban al estado de Oregon, dónde se encontraba aquel lugar que había sido nuestro primer hogar cuando nos mudamos a Estados Unidos, hace seis años. Actualmente vivíamos en Chicago, Illinois, por lo que los cuatro estábamos conscientes de que serían días largos en los que conoceríamos innumerables pueblos y monumentos que estuvieran de paso. Cuando arribáramos a Oregon City, mi hermana Kissa y yo iríamos a un campamento de verano en el bosque Capitol State mientras mis padres arreglaban algunos asuntos con los compradores de la casa.

Después de una semana de viaje, al llegar a Oregon City, nos alojamos en un hotel del centro. Por la tarde, fuimos al restaurant italiano que había sido nuestro favorito durante años, y comimos pizza hasta reventar. Después, hicimos un corto recorrido por la zona turística de la ciudad y luego mis padres nos dejaron en el hotel debido a que tenían una importante cita con el comprador de nuestra antigua casa.

¿Crees que tengan problemas con el dinero? — le pregunté a mi hermana mientras veíamos la televisión.

No lo creo Sofía — contestó ella —, me parece que esa casa llevaba suficiente tiempo sola y estoy agradecida de que al fin decidieran venderla, ¿no crees?

Supongo que tienes razón.

No lograba comprender del todo por qué había surgido esa repentina necesidad de vender la casa, aunque tenía varias razones para justificar la apresurada acción de mis padres. Una de ellas era que Kissa entraría próximamente a la universidad, y yo suponía que los gastos aumentarían. La segunda me hacía pensar que probablemente hubiera algunos problemas con la panadería, que era el lugar dónde mis padres trabajan, pero cada vez que les preguntaba mencionaban que todo estaba bien, aunque no parecía estarlo, ya que durante este último mes los veía cada vez más apresurados e insistentes en viajar a Oregon.

Dos días después, mi hermana y yo fuimos escoltadas por mis papás para tomar el autobús del campamento. "Se divertirán mucho" comentaban, "tomen fotos y no olviden llamar diariamente" seguían diciendo. Fue una despedida rara, porque Kissa y yo no entendíamos porque con 16 y 13 años respectivamente, decidían enviarnos a un campamento de verano durante un viaje familiar. A pesar de esto, abracé a mis papás lo más fuerte que pude y les aseguré que disfrutaría el contacto con la naturaleza en cada momento.

Te juro que ya tengo las piernas hinchadas después de viajar durante tantas horas por carretera— se quejaba Kissa —, ya no soporto más… ni siquiera entiendo por qué nos enviaron tan lejos.

A pesar de que coincidía en totalidad con mi hermana, estaba segura qué sus quejas se irían en cuanto arribáramos a Capitol State e hiciera buenos amigos. Era una persona increíblemente social, además de que sus largo cabello rubio y ojos chocolate combinados con una buena dosis de inteligencia hacían caer a más de una persona de manera rápida.

Al llegar al campamento nuestros instructores nos organizaron por edad por lo que a Kissa y a mí nos tocó en lugares separados, pero fui capaz de entablar una buena conversación con una de mis compañeras, su nombre era Olive y aparentaba ser una persona muy agradable.

Tu hermana y tu no se parecen en nada— comentó Olive mientras cenábamos, — apuesto a que son de esas familias en la que uno de los hijos se parece al papá y el otro a la mamá, ¿no es así? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sí, supongo que es algo así — le respondí.

Olive prosiguió a preguntarme a cuál de los dos me parecía, a lo que contesté que no estaba segura; y entonces me contó acerca de sus dos hermanos y de cómo sus padres eran amantes de la naturaleza y pertenecían a la tribu de los quileutes, y ella obviamente había heredado sus gustos y ahora estaba aquí en el campamento.

Era una persona muy parlanchina, por lo que no hubo necesidad de ahondar en el tema, pero la verdad era que mis padres me habían adoptado cuando yo era una bebé recién nacida, y por esa razón yo no tenía caballo rubio ni ojos chocolate, sino que mi cabello era oscuro y ojos de un gris tan claro que prácticamente no tenían color.

Los primeros días del campamento fueron divertidos. Realizamos actividades de escalada, paseos por el bosque, ciclismo y fogatas. En este punto, Kissa se veía tan confiada con sus nuevos amigos que parecía conocerlos de toda la vida, mientras que Olive y yo nos agradábamos cada vez más. Estábamos tan ocupadas y dedicadas a las diversas actividades, que no fue hasta que ya habían pasado tres días cuando Kissa y yo razonamos que no habíamos recibido llamadas de nuestros papás.

Voy a ir a preguntar a la dirección del campamento mañana temprano— me dijo Kissa, —, si se fueron a un viaje secreto sin nosotras te juro que nos fugamos de aquí y los encontramos donde quiera que estén vacacionando.

Pero… ¿estás segura qué no debemos preocuparnos?

Claro que no Pía. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que están en algún bar tomando cockteles y bailando. Es justo lo que hacían cuando vivíamos en Amalfi— hizo una pausa, y luego sonrió— probablemente no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña — agregó.

Kissa era justo de esa manera: despreocupada y sencilla. Ella no se complicaba la vida pensando en consecuencias, ni se atormentaba por las decisiones que tomaba, lo que en muchas ocasiones era el dolor de cabeza de mi mamá, pero ella disfrutaba la vida con una seguridad envidiable.

Voy a estudiar en una universidad pública — mencionaba Kissa a sus compañeros de mesa —, aún no estoy segura de la carrera que elegiré. pero creo que será algo de negocios. En eso trabajaban mis papás antes de mudarnos a Chicago y establecer una panadería, por lo que me gustaría seguir sus pasos —. Una nueva oleada de preguntas resonó en la mesa.

Mi hermana contaba la verdad, pero lo hacía con mucho cuidado de ocultar ciertos aspectos. Ambas teníamos prohibido hablar sobre el tiempo que habíamos vivido en Italia, dónde pasé los primeros siete años de mi vida, e incluso nuestras actas de nacimiento habían sido modificadas para ocultar nuestro origen, debido a "problemas con inmigración" según decía mamá.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que Kissa había tratado de ofrecerme no pude dejar de pensar en la razón que provocaba la ausencia de mis papás. Los días pasaron, y al no encontrar respuesta, un fuerte pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ambas. Mi hermana vivía junto al teléfono de la dirección, y por primera vez en años, la veía nerviosa y desconcentrada, con el cabello revuelto y la piel pálida y ceniza.

—Probablemente están ocupados— decía de manera constante—, ya aparecerán.

En este punto los momentos en que podía conciliar el sueño eran prácticamente nulos. Tenía mucho miedo, nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a una situación como esta. ¿Qué haríamos si nuestros padres no aparecían?, ¿por qué situación habrían atravesado para no tener comunicación con sus hijas? Estábamos a menos de 3 horas en auto de Oregon City, inclusive si no encontraran señal telefónica podrían haber llegado al campamento sin problema.

La noche antes de que el campamento de verano se terminara me sentía tan agobiada que tuve que salir a buscar a mi hermana. Había una fuerte tormenta en el exterior, pero su cabaña estaba un poco más delante de la mía, en dirección al bosque. La lluvia arreció en apenas unos segundos dejándome completamente ciega ante lo que estaba unos metros delante de mí. El agua estaba helada y fui capaz de sentir como mi cabello y ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo, helándome por completo. Comencé a guiarme por los destellos de iluminación que vagamente se distinguían entre los árboles, hasta que un apagón oscureció todo.

¡Kissa! — comencé a gritar. El agua y el viento eran molestos, no encontraba mi camino ni me permitían ubicar la dirección en que debería de ir — ¡Kissa!

La tierra se volvía lodo con cada segundo que pasaba, el camino era cada vez más difícil de recorrer. Seguí avanzando hasta que topé con un enorme pino y me aferré a él. Intenté repetitivamente quitarme el agua de la cara, pero el viento y la lluvia me lastimaban los ojos y no me dejaban ver. Finalmente, vislumbré una pequeña luz que se movía rápidamente entre los árboles, parecía que se movía en mi dirección, así que decidí ir a su encuentro.

 _Si es uno de nuestro cuidadores me van a matar_ , pensé, pero prefería cualquier regaño a estar sola en el bosque en medio de una tormenta. Seguí andando en dirección a la luz, la cual había dejado de moverse. — ¿Hola? — pregunté, cuando estábamos a punto de encontrarnos, pero no hubo respuesta.

En medio de una pequeña corriente de agua, revuelta con hojas secas y ramas, se encontraba una linterna encendida. Me agaché a recogerla y traté de observar a mi alrededor, pero la lluvia era demasiado fuerte. Continué dando vueltas, apuntando a diferentes sitios, tratando de buscar la cabaña o algo que pudiera reconocer, pero seguía tropezando con rocas y troncos tirados en el bosque, hasta que de repente escuché un sonido fuerte y agudo en medio del resonar de los truenos. Fue un golpe fuerte y a continuación una cascada de piedras rodantes pasó a mi lado. Apunté en dirección hacia el sonido, me temblaban las manos y la luz de la lámpara iluminaba temblorosa un pequeño rincón del bosque. Algo pasaba ahí adelante. Una criatura se arrastraba lentamente con ayuda de sus extremidades delanteras y emitía fuertes chillidos.

Sentí el pulso acelerarse y lentamente inicié mi retroceso, pero tropecé. Caí al mismo nivel que la criatura, quien se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, y mi lámpara iluminó sus rostro, dando a conocer su identidad cubierta por musgo y lodo.

¿Kissa…? —pregunté.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella gritó con terror: —¡Corre! — y fue arrastrada repentinamente hacia el bosque.

Sólo me tomó unos segundos de confusión, un momento para tratar de comprender por qué mi hermana se arrastraba por el bosque llena de una sustancia oscura en medio de una tormenta, y comencé a correr. Corrí en la dirección en la que se la habían llevado, tomé la lámpara y continúe hacia adelante: —¡KISSA! — gritaba continuamente. Las piernas me temblaban y el terreno cada vez era más difícil de atravesar, los relámpagos iluminaban el paisaje de poco en poco, y la negrura de una noche sin luna convertía a los árboles en las figuras más retorcidas dignas de una película de terror.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a amainar, yo estaba desesperada, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba buscándola, pero aún no encontraba nada. Sentía que seguía dando vueltas, todo el bosque parecía ser el mismo y no había ninguna pista de mi hermana.

A lo lejos, vislumbré una serie de construcciones, y me dirigí hacia ellas. Al acercarme, entendí que eran ruinas de lo que en algún momento había sido un pueblo, y ahora estaban cubiertas por musgo y helechos. Tenía miedo, pero decidí refugiarme en una de ellas. Me quedé en el umbral de lo que anteriormente debió haber sido la puerta, las paredes eran húmedas ya que la mayor parte del techo se había derrumbado, pero prefería estar ahí a estar afuera.

Comencé a llorar porque tenía frío, miedo y extrañaba a mi familia. Sabía que estaba sola, en medio del bosque, y me preguntaba si en algún momento alguien sería capaz de encontrarme. No recordaba haber tenido tanto miedo desde el accidente de Amalfi y la consecuente recuperación. _No pienses en eso, olvídalo por favor._ Me repetía a mi misma, pero los ojos rojos seguían presentes en mi mente. Estaba segura de que ahora esta criatura estaba aquí conmigo, así como lo había sentido durante los meses en que no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que mi mamá durmiera conmigo.

Pero sentía la dulzura de su aroma mezclada con sangre, era repulsivo. No podía respirar, sentí su fría presencia demasiado cercana. La cabeza me dolía como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, las venas me ardían y sentía la sangre hirviendo dentro de ellas. _Es un ataque de pánico, Pía_. Me decía mamá cada vez que tenía miedo. _Necesitas relajarte, necesitas ver lo que hay a tu alrededor hija. Todo está bien._ Pero esta vez no lo estaba, no me estaba volviendo loca, sabía que alguien estaba conmigo, la misma cosa que había arrastrado a Kissa.

Vete. Por favor, vete— susurré a la nada. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, el dolor se volvía insoportable. Pronto dejaría de respirar y no habría nadie a mi alrededor que pudiera ayudarme. —No quiero verte de nuevo.

¿De nuevo?, ¿podrías decirme cuándo fue nuestro primer encuentro? —contestó una voz calmada y firme.

La respuesta fue tan cercana que me provocó un brinco, abrí los ojos y descubrí que apenas a unos centímetros de distancia había un par de ojos rojos y una cara tan blanca como el mármol que me observaba con curiosidad. En ese momento, dejé de respirar.


End file.
